Initiation
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Rhea Foster is the newest Raw Diva.She is determined to make the best out of her career but her locker mates won't let her until she gets initiation.Initiation:Randy Orton a few drinks,and a hotel room.


**Author's Note: I know on my profile it said this wouldn't be up 'till others were done,but I couldn't resist.I love this idea so much.**

**The name of the OC girl's name comes from a Greek Myth.I love Greek myths and I loved that name.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one,but Rhea ( Ree-a) Foster**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The First Day**

I walked nervously through the Staples Arena of my home town,Los Angeles. was my first day as a WWE Diva on RAW.I was so excited.I could barely believe it. It was always my dream to become a Diva, and it had come true.

My desire to become a Diva started when I was 4-years-old.I had always watched with my uncle and father. favorite had always been was strong and she left my favorite was Trish Trish started her rivalry with Lita my favorites became Trish and were the reasons I wanted to become a were beautiful,stylish,athletic and dominating.

My ambitions have always been different from most modern Divas.I came here to be the Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas of today,to rule over the womens wrestling division.I didn't come here to skip around half naked,and show everyone how pretty I am.I came to make a name for be a role model to all the little girls, just like Trish and Lita were role models to me.

I walk down the hall of the arena until I see a sign that reads: **Women's Locker Room**.I open the door to see at least ten women sitting on couches,digging in lockers,and doubt about the fresh meat.

When I walk through the door everyone stops talking and let their eyes follow I walk I look down at the strip of paper with my locker number.**12-34...**

Suddenly,I felt my feet flip in the air and my head bang against the hard carpeted floor.I couldn't believe this I had tripped over a couch and and landed with my legs in the air,and my pink boy shorts exposed to the whole locker room.

I heard the room fill with sounds of numerous female laughs bounced off the metal lockers and flew into my were only a few girls not laughing,which were the Divas that help me ,Jillian,Katie Lea,and Layla.

"Oh my God,are you okay?", Melina Nava Perez asks as she flattens my skirt.

"Yeah,it sounded like you hit your head hard",Layla says as she and Jillian flattens my hair.

When they pulled me up everyone had stopped laughing.I looked around the room and saw everything as a blur.I put my eyes on my cheeks and realized I was only had I already showed everyone how clumsy I am,but also that I'm a ninny baby.

I snatched from Katie Lea's grip on my elbow and found the restroom to dry my eyes,or maybe cry more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I come from the bathroom, my eyes red and still a little wet, almost all the Divas had only Divas left were Candice Michelle,Maria, and Kelly I entered the room all the women stopped their gossiping and let their eyes follow once again.

I looked around the room for my I spotted #23 I walked over and started to enter the combination.I put the combo in at least ten times before Candice first time she put it in the locker popped open.

"Thanks",I say quietly as I began to place my things in the locker.

"Welcome",she says "you just gotta yank it a little".

For a while she stands there,silently,leaning on the locker next to me as I place my things into the a while she starts talking.

"So have you met him yet",she asks, coming just a little closer.

I have no idea what she is talking is "him"?Is "he" important to my career? If not: No, I haven't met him,and I don't plan on it.

"Who is he?",I ask and slam the locker.

" Orton", she purrs a little sexily.

I back a way a little scared.

"Why do I need to meet him?",I ask.

"Initiation".

Candice and I turn to see Kelly and Maria on the could tell from the voice Kelly was the one that spoke.

"What's initiation?",I ask.

This time Maria spoke."He's have to sleep with him".

"Actually,now you have a choice",Candice says."You can sleep with me...".

Now my heart was she just say what I thought she said? Sleep with her.

"...Or you can sleep with Randy",she finishes."They chose me",she says, and points to Candice and Maria.

I look over at Maria and Kelly and see they have their thounges down eachother's throat.I look back towards Candice and see she's closer runs her hand through my hair and leans in closer.

I push her away, and her face begins to get hard and angry."What the hell is wrong with you?",she questions."You have to do this or your out".

"I don't have to fuck you or Randy.I don't have to fuck anybody.I came here to wrestle not to what do you mean 'out of here'.Your not my boss".

By now Kelly and Maria had stepped to the lockers,and I was surrounded by the three women. "We may not be your boss,but the person who is has sweet tooth for if we want we could tell him your not very nice to us",Kelly says,and on her last word begins to pout.

"Now",Maria says "you can give us what we want,or we could take it".She thrust a hand at me,and begins to tug at my jeans.

Suddenly,the doors burst open and Melina,Jillian,Katie Lea,Layla,and Mickie James came ,Kelly, and Maria went back to the couch where they had been sitting earlier.

Melina came over, and put a arm on my shoulder."You okay",she says.

"Yeah",I say."I'm fine".


End file.
